zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Arms Dealer
Introduction The Arms Dealer is a staple vehicle production building of the GLA. It is mainly used for producing GLA vehicles. Overview The Arms Dealer is a vehicle production building that consists of an L-shaped big room and two smaller rooms on a rectangle base. There are three sections in this building: a storage room, an assembly room and a repair room. The storage room stores materials needed for the construction of vehicles such as metal plates, gunpowder and others. The assembly room, which is bigger, has a large space to accommodate super heavy tanks (even though the Super Units exceed the structure's size in-game). Due to the GLA's low technology, the vehicles are still assembled mostly by engineers with some simple mechanical tools. When a vehicle is ready, the hatch front doors will open and allow the vehicle to roll out. The repair room houses more equipment needed to repair the vehicles that were damaged (although the said vehicle has to park near the entrance to avoid blocking newly made vehicles). The Arms dealer is perhaps one of the most important structures in the game. It builds all the vehicles of the GLA and thus needs to be placed in a safe location. Be warned that any constructing vehicle will be lost if the responsible Arms Dealer is destroyed. Units Constructed *'Scorpion Tank' - Light tank, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. *'Scorpion II' - Light tank, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. Has stronger weapon but weaker armor than regular version. *'Technical' - Light transport, armed with a machine gun, can transport 3 infantries. *'Quad Cannon' - Anti-air and infantry vehicle, replaced by the Wasp after Silicon Warheads upgrade is purchased *'Quad Tank' - Anti-air vehicle, more durable than the Quad Cannon. *'Dana' - Light artillery, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. *'Wasp' - Advanced anti-air vehicle, armed with silicon warhead tipped SAMs, replaces the Quad Cannon after purchasing upgrades. *'Demo Ratel' - Heavy anti-armor vehicle, can switch between normal and suicide attack. *'Ratel II' - Heavy anti-armor vehicle, can create fake targets around itself. *'Rocket Truck' - Anti-air unit, armed with two SAMs, effective against infantry and aircraft. *'Bomb Truck' - Suicide unit, the most powerful of its category, stealth when not taking damage. *'Poisoner' - Advanced toxin tractor, faster and more durable than normal tractors. *'Flak Cannon' - Anti-air defense. Has low mobility, but stealth when not moving. Needs to deploy before firing *'Rocket Buggy' - Light artillery & scout unit. *'Mortar Buggy' - Light artillery, weak but fast and agile. *'Scolopendra' - Advanced anti-tank & structure vehicle, sprays acid that turns armor into rust. *'Sturm-S' - Advanced anti-tank vehicle, fires AT missiles that cannot be deviated by ECM. *'Crop Duster' - Light aircraft, sprays acid and toxins, stealthed when on the ground. *'Luna' - Long Range Artillery. *'Katyusha' - Heavy Artillery. Effective in groups against large enemy groups. *'Karakurt' - Super unit, a mobile chemical lab that's effective against everything. *'Efreet' - Super unit, nuclear bomb truck that can take out almost everything that is within its suicide blast radius. *'Elbrus Launcher' - Mobile superweapon, launches a toxic Elbrus missile at the target. *'Hazael' - Super unit, a constantly stealthed tank with extremely powerful weapons. *'Karkadann' - Super unit, heavily armored assault artillery. Effective against ground targets. *'Cobra Cannon' - Heavy artillery, needs to deploy before firing. *'Desert Cruiser' - Super unit, effective against everything. Building an Arms Dealer will also unlock the Combat Cycles produced via the Barracks. Upgrades *'Scorpion Rockets' - Equips Scorpion Tanks with rockets. *'Toxin Shells' - Allows tanks to fire anthrax laden shells. *'Combat Cycle' - Unlocks Combat Cycles. Assessment Pros: * Cheap structure ($2,000). * Can build unlimitedly. * Leaves behind a GLA hole when destroyed, has higher survivability than war factories. * Available at Rank 1 when a Barracks is built. Cons: * Not very durable, most level 3 strike powers can level it. * If destroyed, all constructing vehicles will also perish. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Production Facility